


I'll Be There For You

by GreenTeaLatteDream95



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, But He Softie, Jaemin Always Doesn't Know How To Talk With Renjun, Light Angst, Living Together, M/M, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, Other Side Couple But Not Very Big, Part-time and Students Survivor(?), Renjun The Prince, Tags May Change, Without parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-08-17 15:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16519154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenTeaLatteDream95/pseuds/GreenTeaLatteDream95
Summary: "Will I be alright?" Renjun said."You will be fine. You are safe. With me." Jaemin said.





	1. The One With Renjun Ran Away

**Author's Note:**

> This Fanfic Inspired from F.R.I.E.N.D.S  
> The tittle is from their opening song
> 
> The whole story will related from F.R.I.E.N.D.S but not 100% there will be something different in here.  
> Because they are in High Schools.
> 
> Enjoy :D
> 
> PS: Mark and Jeno is the oldest while the others are same age :D

Mark, Chenle, and Jisung were in Central Perk, sitting in large couch with some muffins and macaroons on the table. they were busy chatting about their summer vacation while drinking a Grapefruit Mojito, a new coffee menu made by Johnny owner of Central Perk. Then, they talked about the taste of the new menu.

Mark and Jeno found Central Perk when they are in freshman year, that time they were bored at Jeno's house so they decided to find a good restaurant around Jeno neighbourhood. Instead of find restaurants, Jeno saw a new coffee shop called Central Perk owned by Korean-American guy who can speak both Korean and English like Mark named Johnny. Mark know Johnny was the owner because he was a friend of his cousin, Jaehyun, and Jeno think this place is a good place to hang out and spent time to chatting or doing homework.

Since then, Mark and Jeno sometimes with Jaemin and Donghyuck too always come to Central Perk until Johnny remembers that Mark is Jaehyun's cousin and because of that he always give them discounts but Mark refuses.

 

"Hey, I think this Grapefruit Mojito feel weird. I won't order this again." Chenle raised the glass.

 

"Totally agree. It's taste good but weird at the same time. I should've ordered Hazelnut Latte." Jisung said.

 

Actually this is Chenle fault who too excited ordering a new menu, he forced Mark and Jisung to order the same menu as him. In the end, Chenle regretted it.

 

"Don't say that." Chenle and Jisung's arms were slapped by Mark. "This is very nice. Maybe this Grapefruit Mojito will be my second favorite coffee after Iced Caramel Latte."

 

"Yeah, Whatever. So, any plan for-"

 

Chenle was saying something until his words were cut off by Donghyuck who just enter the coffee shop.

 

"Hey, you guys!!" Donghyuck stands behind them then Jeno, and Jaemin follows him enter Central Perk.

 

They greeted each other and sat on the couch, but Mark realized there was something wrong with Jaemin face.

 

"Jaemin-ah, you look sad." Mark sits next to Jaemin and rubs Jaemin's cheeks. "Are you still sad about Doyoung hyung?"

 

"Yeah, I mean it's been 10 months since we break up but I can't forget him. I-I know I should moving on but it's really hard." Jaemin rested his head on his hand.  "Now, I need someone or something that make me can forget about him."

 

Jaemin thinks his love with Doyoung will last forever, they break up because Doyoung doesn't love Jaemin anymore and Doyoung leaves him and Doyoung move to other city. Doyoung was Jaemin senior in Junior High School, when Doyoung in High School, the way he treats Jaemin suddenly different. No more talk on the phone until midnight, Doyoung always busy with his homework, then Doyoung want to break up with him because Doyoung doesn't love Jaemin anymore.

Jaemin was surprised and he was not ready but Jaemin had no choice to accept Doyoung's decision.

He was still sad about Doyoung but he knows that one day he will have a better boyfriend than Doyoung, for now he must move on before start a new relationship. Thanks to Mark, his brother, and his friends for 10 months always made him smile and heal after break up.

 

"I'm sorry for you Jaemin." Donghyuck patted Jaemin's shoulder. "Anyway, I ordered you an Ice Blended Caramel, your favorite, I hope this can cheer you up." He gave the Ice Blended Caramel to Jaemin.

 

"Ohh Thanks Hyuck. It does cheer me up." Jaemin took the coffee Donghyuck ordered for him.

 

"So, I was saying do you guys have a plans for entire summer vacation?" Chenle asked again.

 

"I think I will do some part-time job at my aunt convenience store." Jeno said. "I need my own money to buy something."

 

"Wait, isn't your family very rich? Why would you do part-time job?" Jisung furrowed his eyebrow, asking Jeno a serious question.

 

"In my defense, my parents are rich not me. I want to buy something with my own money." Jeno drank his coffee and Jisung nodded his head.

 

Everyone knows that Jeno's family is very rich as well as Mark and Jaemin's family, this is a very shocking to all of them because Jeno wants to have a part-time jobs instead enjoy holidays. No wonder Jeno never used expensive items unlike Mark and Jaemin.

 

"How about you Jaemin? Do you and Mark have a plans for summer?" This time it was Donghyuck's turn to ask Jaemin.

 

"We don't have any plans like going somewhere." Mark give a short answer.

 

"And I want to date someone." Jaemin look at his coffee and smile appear on his face.

 

"Wow... Who do you want to date, Jaemin hyung?" Chenle asks him.

 

"I don't know. Maybe someone who never I expect to meet and I will ask him to go date with me. Actually I don't mind dating with someone as long he lov-"

 

Jaemin was surprised by the noise from the door of the coffee shop that was open and made all visitors turn towards him. Then there was a boy around his age look around the coffee shop, maybe he's looking for someone here. The boy was carrying a large suitcase and backpack into the coffee shop, his face looked confused and when he was near the staff who took the order, Mark stopped him and greeted him.

 

"Injunnie?" Mark approached him.

 

"Oh Mark! Thank God I found you here." Renjun looks happy when he saw Mark stand behind him.

 

It's been two years since Mark and Renjun talked to each other, at that time Renjun told Mark that he won't go to the same high school as Mark because Renjun parents wanted better schools that had an art facilities since Renjun liked drawing but it made Renjun never meet Mark again. The worst case was Renjun's school far from Gangnam, so Renjun and Mark could never meet again.

Mark check Renjun body because the last time he saw Renjun, He has a small body and light as a feathers, but Renjun body seems to change for better, Mark thought, Renjun height almost as much as Mark and Renjun hair colour is now changed to brown.

 

"I miss you so much, Injunnie. It's been long time I don't meet you since you when high school." Mark hugged Renjun.

 

"What are you doing here? And why are you carrying a suitcase?" Mark looks at Renjun suitcase, he thought Renjun will going somewhere. Realizing that Mark and Renjun were seen by coffee shop customers, Mark brings Renjun to the couch with his friends.

 

"I ran away from my house. I hate my family!" Renjun was frustrated when he told Mark.

 

"Before you say the reason to me, I want you to meet all my friends. You still remember my brother, Jaemin, right?"

 

"Oh yeah, I remember you, Jaemin." Renjun give a hand to Jaemin to a shake hand.

 

"Ah I-I'm glad that you still remember." Jaemin smiled at Renjun so he could hide his nervousness.

 

Mark introduced Renjun to all his friends including Jaemin, all the boys look Renjun put the suitcase beside him. Renjun sat on the chouch beside Jaemin, Donghyuck, and Jisung while Mark sat beside Jeno.

Jaemin looked nervous when he saw Renjun that become more beautiful, he took Renjun hands and shake up and down. Jaemin's heartbeat moved very fast, because he knew Renjun was back after so long not seeing him.

 

"So, tell us what happen to you?" Mark asked him.

 

"Okay, so I left home because my parents wanted me to go back to China, studying there, the worst case is I have to agreed to stay in China, and I had to left all my friends in South Korea."

Renjun didn't want his life being controlled by his parents again, he wanted to do anything with his own hands, he want to make his own decision, he was tired with his overprotective parents and they are doing all the planning for Renjun life. Renjun hate that kind of life.

  
\----

Now, they were in the apartment Mark. Everyone was watching a drama starring Gong Hyo Jin and Cha Seung Won while Renjun was talking to his father on the phone in Mark's kitchen to explain the reason why he ran away from home.

 

"Dad, please listen to me. All this time you and mom always arrange everything for me. From school and my personal life, I don't have many friends only Mark is my friend because he's our neighbour. All my classmates are scare of me, I'm not a bad boy but they keep their distance from me." Renjun almost cried when he told everything to his father.

 

"Even in high school, I still don't have many friends. I can't join an art club because you have arranged a class art for me. And now, you want me to go back to China while my freshman year isn't over yet. Please dad, stop controlling my life!"

 

Renjun's voice was almost heard until Mark's living room, and made all the boys look at Renjun who was on the phone in the kitchen with a face that held back tears.

 

"..Or maybe I don't need your money... Wait! I said maybe!!" Renjun yelling because he almost lost the opportunity to earn pocket money from his father.

 

Renjun father said something to him that he chould organize his own life, if only he could earn his own pocket. Fortunately, Renjun was still able to go to school which was quite expensive because of the scholarship he got because of his drawing   
talent which made his school staff give him scholarships without the need to register.

After hearing the words of his father, Renjun actually very happy because he gets what he wants, but at the same time she was worried about how he can get the allowance even though the end of the summer holidays is still long.

Then Renjun looked at the living room, he saw a boy looking at him. They only face each other but in their minds, they talk to each other.

 

"Will I be alright?" Renjun said.

 

"You will be fine. You are safe. With me." Jaemin said.


	2. The One With Jaemin Old Crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I'm back!! :D
> 
> sorry for not update :(
> 
> Here you go :D

" _Injun, You can leave house only with 3 conditions_." Renjun's father said on the phone.

 

" _First, You must have a part-time jobs so we won't send you money. Second, Your grade must always good or better than last time. Third, Find a good roommate and good apartment_."

 

"But dad, would you still send me money until I got a job?" Renjun whining.

 

" _It's a no. Study hard. Don't live like your brothers_." A great advice from his father.

 

Of course Renjun don't want to live like his brothers especially Lucas.

 

Actually they are a good brothers but Lucas always go to party, get drunk, and hooked up with some guys. Lucas always get in trouble more when, Renjun father found out Lucas come home late and his drunk. More than that, Lucas always use his parents credit cards so Lucas can buy more alcohols or expensive items. Lucas doesn't care about education, that's make his life more pathetic.

 

How about Renjun oldest brother, Winwin?

 

Winwin is dating with a "Bad Guy" (From Renjun parents eyes) named Yuta. Japanese guy who been dating with Winwin almost a year, Renjun parents though that Yuta is a nice guy until he turned Winwin from nice guy into a bad guy. Winwin never cursed or get angry, since he dating with Yuta, Winwin never back home and come home at very late hour. He used to be a great collage student but not anymore. Winwin life become more pathetic when he almost drop out from university because Winwin caught cheating on his final test by threatening his professor to give him the highest score even though he never come to class and do the homeworks.

 

That's why Renjun parents become protective to Renjun, they hope Renjun will have a better life than his brother. Unfortunetly, they turned to be overprotective and it's make Renjun went crazy. Renjun life is like an innocent prince who live in a big castle with so many guards and traps to avoid criminal. Even Mark always called him "Prince Huang Renjun" because of the way Renjun parents treat him.

 

"Okay, dad. As long you don't interupted my life, I'm fine." Renjun finally get what he wanted.

  
\----

  
After the phone with his father, Renjun sit on kitchen floor lying on one of cabinets. Renjun was worried because the first thing to do is find a place to live, Renjun had no idea about the apartment he wanted, where the apartment located, and how he buy things for today and the days until he got a job. All the bad things filled his head, Renjun never do anything by himself like do laundry or cook a meal. What will happen in his future? Renjun feel scared, he hug his legs and hide his head then he cried.

 

"Injun, are you okay? I heard you were yelling and I want to comfort you. Why are you crying?" Mark came to kitchen to make sure Renjun is okay, which he's not, Renjun was crying.

 

"Mark-hyung, I don't know what to do next. I need a place to sleep, I need to get a job, and I need money. I feel like I make the biggest mistake in my life."

 

"No you're not, Injun. I mean, you can stay here with me and Jaemin. We can be a roommate, I can help you how to use a bus to go to your school. You can eat everything you want. Remember when your mom caught us eat a lot of chocolate candy under my pillow? We should do that again, Injun-ah." Mark caress Renjun hair. Mark can see a anxious face from Renjun.

 

"Everything look big at first but you will be get used to do all of this. It's gonna be fine, Injun-ah."

 

"Last but not least, I can be your little spoon when you feel scared or sad or happy." A chuckles come from the chinese boy who looking at him.

 

"Most important is, you don't have to be worry about the bill. Me and Jaemin already have a part-time job with good money, basically we can affort evrything because of our jobs."

 

Listen to all Mark advice and some story make Renjun excited, like Mark said Renjun need to adapt the situation that he never been for ages. No parents, no rules, no too much  
protection is what Renjun need.

 

But still, Renjun want to have his own money so he can help Mark and Jaemin to pay the bills. Even Mark didn't asked him, this is Renjun responbility as a thank you for give a place to stay.

 

"Don't forget if you need some helps, me Sir Donghyuck, Jeno, Chenle, and Jisung live in front this door. We basically same age right? Be comfortable, kay?"

 

Donghyuck said out of nowhere he sat next to Renjun and held Renjun right shoulders with smile on his face. Renjun saw him with a confused face.

 

Mark sigh and roll his eyes. "Hyuck, stop hitting on him. Renjun is sad now."

 

"Why? I can't hitting on him? Is this a holy place? Gosshh.." Donghyuck stand up and leave Mark and Renjun who still sit on the floor.

\----

Renjun is in Mark's room unpacking his suitcase and put the clothes on Mark's bed before Mark tell him where Renjun can put those clothes on the wardrobe, Renjun was follow what Mark said. Jaemin sit on the couch watching his favorite drama while Mark is in kitchen cook a kimchi stew.

 

After finish unpacking Renjun leave the room, he walk little bit nervous when he saw Jaemin watching drama very serious. Renjun sit beside Jaemin but Jaemin didn't realize that Renjun was chuckles when Renjun see Jaemin cold eyes because Jaemin was too focused on watching the drama.

 

"Jaemin.." Renjun called him.

 

Jaemin startles then he jumps, Jaemin almost fall from the couch before facing him. His face is red and he hold his chest because of Renjun who suddenly sat beside him. Jaemin voice almost makes Mark dropped the plates was he set up on the dinner table.

 

"Gosh.. Renjun.." Jaemin take a breath slowly. Renjun just laughed seeing Jaemin's blushing face.

 

"Sorry Jaemin, I didn't mean to surprise you." His arm caressed by Renjun.

 

"Ah--ah..you don't have to say sorry Renjun, it was my fault anyway." Jaemin eyes look to the right and to the left because he was still surprised by Renjun.

 

"I was watching drama, I don't know that you were sit beside me."

 

"Ah I see. You can call me Injunie, Jaemin. I see you were very serious wacthing drama." Renjun took the TV remote that fell on the floor and put it on the table.

 

"Tell me what is this?"

 

Jaemin almost tell the story about the drama but get cut by Mark who came to give them a dinner, Mark sit between Jaemin and Renjun. Jaemin sighed and rolled his eyes then he took the plate. It was almost a good chance for Jaemin to talk with his old crush but ruined it.

 

"It's a stupid drama that Jaemin very like, Injun-ah. Trust me, after you listen the first word you will say the same things like me." Mark give Renjun the plate then they had a dinner for the first time together.

 

"Gezz.. Mark, You ruined it." Jaemin speak with low voice to Mark.

 

"What?" Mark replies with a very low voice so Renjun can't hear their conversation.

 

"Ah.. It's nothing. Forget it." Jaemin starts to chew his food.

 

"I really miss your food Mark-hyung. If I'm not forget the last food you cook for me is Fried Chicken and French Fries with some of them are burning."

 

Mark laugh with Renjun story about Mark the cooker first timer failed to cook a french fries and almost burned fried chicken too. But, Mark is better cook now since he live only with Jaemin.

 

"That was one time, Injun-ah. I'm a better chef now."

 

"In your dream." Jaemin said.

 

"Watch it." Mark pointed Jaemin with a fork.

 

"I'm not scared with you, Marky-Marky." Jaemin stuck out his tongue and Mark growled and his eyes were sharp enough so Jaemin was afraid to mock Mark again.

 

"Ehhmm... I'm better at Donghyuck's apartment. Bye Injun." He took a quick wave and leave Mark who smirk at him.

 

After Jaemin leaves, Mark sigh and put Jaemin's plate under his plate because Mark already finish his dinner. Now Mark left Renjun who still eat his french fries to wash the dishes.

 

"You guys never change, always fight everytime we meet but Jaemin lose to you in every fight. Sometimes I envy you because you are very close to Jaemin, unlike me and my brothers."

 

Renjun laughed and stood up to put dishes to the sink.

  
\---

When Jaemin entered the apartment Jeno, Donghyuck, Chenle and Jisung, Jaemin sigh as he was almost embarrassing himself in front Renjun because Renjun suddenly sitting next to him when he watch the drama, then he almost had a chance to speak with Renjun but disturbed by his brother.

 

Jaemin sighed again and Jaemin sat next to Donghyuck who was watching TV.

 

"What's wrong with you? You seem upset about something." Asked Donghyuck.

 

"Do you still remember my crush? Renjun?"

 

"The one who run away from his house? Is there any problem?" Donghyuck turned off the TV so he could talk to Jaemin.

 

"Well, I was watching the drama and I thought I was too focused until I didn't realize that Renjun was sitting next to me. When he called me, I was shocked and  
almost fell from the chair."

 

"Ohh.. My baby fall from the chair. How cute." Donghyuck chuckled and pinched Jaemin's cheek.

 

"That's not funny, okay? then, when he asked about the drama that I watched, suddenly Mark came in with dinner and a chance to talk with Renjun failed." Jaemin crossed his arms, then he took a deep breath and lay on the couch.

 

"This is just a little advice, maybe you can talk to Renjun when you eat together or when you shop together at the convenience store. You can also talk with Renjun even  
though there is Mark or us around you." Donghyuck pats Jaemin's arm.

 

Donghyuck really understands Jaemin's feelings if Jaemin still loves Renjun, but Donghyuck also can't ask Jaemin to show his feelings to Renjun suddenly because Renjun is adapting to the situation that Renjun will live alone without his parents.

 

"I know that you still like Renjun, but I think you should give Renjun a litte time to know your feeling. I'm sure Renjun will love you too."

 

"He's right, Jaemin. Renjun just start his life without his parents. I'm sure someday Renjun will know your feeling." Jeno suddenly joins Donghyuck and Jaemin's conversation.

 

"Maybe you have a point." Jaemin smiled after getting advice from Donghyuck and Jeno.

"Thanks, Donghyuck."

 

"Now you are here, can you help us arrange the contents of our fridge?" Jeno grinning.

 

"Okay, after all I can't run away because my hand is held by Jeno-hyung quite tightly."

  
And so Jaemin can think of how he can get close to Renjun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter not too slow  
> Too much idea on my head when I make this hahaha
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading :D


	3. The One With The Real World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want to be independent like my friends but I don't know how

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updated, I was busy with my real life.  
> But here I am, keep writing :D
> 
> So, for this chapter I use real FRIENDS lines but not much.  
> You probably will found a hint about other ship ;)
> 
> Who's that?  
> Sorry I can't tell :D

Renjun was asleep in Mark's bedroom, he was having a good dream. But all that stopped because of the sound from the kitchen, he decided to wake up and he saw Mark still sleeping next to him even though in a loud enough voice.

"How come this guy could sleep, while I get disturbed by the noise?" Renjun said, he was frustrated.

He walked from room to kitchen to see who made that loud noise. Renjun saw a boy who was taller than him and he was still wearing a pajama, that boy was cutting carrots which might be very hard so the boy made a loud noise every time he could cut the carrot.

Then Renjun began to see clearly who that boy was.

"Ohh.. It's you, Jaemin." Renjun sighed and leaned back against the wall.

"I thought that was someone else"

"Good morning, Injunnie. I'm sorry if I woke you." Jaemin smiled with Renjun who was lying on the wall.

"How was your sleep? Is it good enough?" Jaemin asked who was also putting the dishes on the plates.

"Not really. There's a lot of things happen in my head." Renjun now sits on a chair and holds his head with his palm.

Hearing Renjun's complaint, Jaemin sat next to Renjun even though he still held the knife in his hand.

"Tell me what happen, Injunnie?"

"It's been a weeks after i left my house, right? Now I'm confused, how can i pay you and Mark-hyung kindness for giving me a place to stay." Renjun bit his lower lip.

"Don't worry, we can find a solution to your problem. We can discuss it after breakfast." Jaemin awkwardly tried to rub Renjun's hair but Jaemin managed to rub his hair.

Jaemin was happy after he could touch Renjun's hair but he didn't realize that he didn't leave his hand from Renjun's hair until Donghyuck out of nowhere into the kitchen and took something from the fridge.

"Gosh!! Donghyuck, you suprised me!" Jaemin eyes opened wide and his breathing became heavy.

"You seem to have a deep conversation until you do not know that I was in the apartment." Donghyuck smirked to Jaemin.

Renjun was also surprised by the sudden appearance of Donghyuck, Renjun also heard the voices of other boys and they were Jeno, Chenle, and Jisung who had just entered the apartments of Mark and Jaemin.

Renjun who had been a week since he left his home, was getting used to with Mark and Jaemin friends in their apartment. Usually they use Mark and Jaemin's apartment as a place to gather, eat, and even watch their favorite basketball team on TV.

Feeling a little awkward with his mood in the morning, Renjun stood up and left Jaemin and Donghyuck.

"Okay, it looks like everyone is here so I will take a shower. I'm sure Mark-hyung is still in his dream."

Donghyuck chuckles at Jaemin who has a small smile on his face. He knew that Jaemin really liked Renjun, Donghyuck slapped Jaemin's arm and he couldn't stop grinning at Jaemin.

"So, is there any progress with Renjun or should I say your old crush?" Donghyuck smiled and raised his right eyebrow.

"Shut up, okay." Jaemin continued cutting carrots

"First of all, I just found out that Renjun very like Moomin, I saw it in Mark-hyung room."

"Second, Renjun like to draw especially about Moomin."

"It looks like you and Renjun have also begin to close, very different from the first time you meet." Donghyuck said while making coffee.

"I mean, Renjun is a good kid. I think you're not wrong in liking Renjun. But, does Mark-hyung know that you have a crush with Renjun?" Donghyuck drinks his coffee.

"No, I think Mark doesn't know about Jaemin has a crush with his bestfriend." Jeno suddenly walked into the kitchen and answered Donghyuck's question, not Jaemin.   
Jaemin and Donghyuck were shocked by Jeno's appearance.

"Don't let Mark know, okay?" Before Jaemin and Donghyuck could answer, Jeno left the kitchen.

"Hyuck-ah, do you think Mark-hyung will mad at me if he found out that I have a crush with Renjun?" Jaemin turned his head facing Donghyuck and Jaemin furrowed his brows.

"I don't know, Jae. I don't know."

  
\-----

The boys were gathered at Mark and Jaemin's apartment for breakfast made by Jaemin. It has become a habit, that Jaemin always makes breakfast because he always gets up early while Mark and the others wake up later.

They always get together before heading off to work where they work part-time. This time, Jeno also joined because he also got a part-time job. Likewise with Renjun, even though he hasn't got a part-time job, Renjun always gets together.

"Okay guys, I'm leaving, okay? I don't want to let the flower die because no one watered it." Said Chenle who works part time as a flower shop keeper.

"Me too. I have 3 dogs that I have to walk around. See you at Central Perk." Jisung said that every morning always walk with the dogs in the park.

All the boys are also getting ready to leave for their part-time work. Renjun is still unfamiliar with his friends who have part-time jobs.

"So like, you guys all have a jobs?"

"Yeah, I did told you, Injunnie. That's how we buy stuff." Mark opened his arms wide to tell Renjun about the items Mark and Jaemin could buy.

"Oh.. Okay I'm gonna get that job things. Wish me luck." Renjun looks excited because he will get the money for himself.

"Well, Good luck Renjun. I gotta go." Jeno said patting Renjun's shoulder and leaving the apartment.

  
\-----

"Where is the sweetener? This coffee is too bitter." Said Chenle who ordered an espresso without sugar.

Chenle is the type of customer at Central Perk who always tries all the menus, whether coffee or snacks on the menu board. But unfortunately Chenle always wrong in ordering coffee.

"Have I told you that the espresso tastes bitter?" Jisung said who give a sugar to Chenle.

"In my defense, there's a lot of coffee and snacks on Central Perk menu board. Not just that, they always update with new menu every month." Chenle is looking for sugar packaging on the table

"That's your defense? Sound so stupid." Said Mark who had just come to Central Perk.

"What's wrong with espresso? It doesn't taste bitter. You just don't know how to enjoy espresso." Mark took Chenle espresso and showed how to drink espresso.

"First, you take this cookies." Mark takes Jisung's cookies and Jisung saw Mark with wide eyes.

"Then you dip the cookies into the espresso. Finally, you eat cookies and drink espresso." Mark drinks Chenle espresso and eat Jisung cookies.

"You just want a free coffee and cookies, aren't you?" Chenle was annoyed with Mark who suddenly drank his espresso.

"Ohh.. Come on. Two weeks ago, you suddenly took my coffee just because I felt there was a strange taste in my coffee. At that time I wasn't angry because you just wanted to drink my coffee instead of showing how to enjoy the coffee." Mark pointed his finger at Chenle.

"About that... I'm sorry Mark-hyung." Chenle and Jisung, who was also annoyed with Mark, lowered their heads.

\----

Jeno, Donghyuck, and Jaemin had arrived at Central Perk, they were sitting next to Mark who was reading the newspaper he had taken near the door of Central Perk.

"How was your first day working part time, Jeno?" Mark asked, his eyes staring at the newspaper.

"Horrible." Jeno's body trembled like he was seeing a ghost. "This is my first day at work, but my aunt told me to do many things."

"Like What, Jeno-hyung?" Asked Jisung who was drinking his coffee.

Jeno took a breath for a while before explaining things to his friends.

"You know, like a... counting fucking money."

"Just that?" Donghyuck looks at Jeno and furrowed his brow. "Isn't counting money the easiest thing?"

"Well, I know.. But.."

Jeno shifted his gaze to the other direction, avoiding eye contact with the boy. He was afraid that they knew he was very bad at counting money or in other words, is mathematics.

"He had never counted money, so far he only used credit cards.  So, he was confused about counting money. This is normal for Jeno." Mark answered it for Jeno.

They nodded and talk about something else.

Jeno put his head closer to Mark, he smiled. "Thank you, Mark. I owe you."

Mark smiled but his eyes still focused on the newspaper he was reading, his right hand patting Jeno's cheek. Jeno laid his head on Mark's shoulder and ignored the other friends who were very serious about their talks.

It didn't take long Renjun entered Central Perk excitedly and brought a doll and shoe box.

"Guess What?"

"You got a job?" Mark closed the paper.

"No, I have applied in eight shops in Seoul but all failed because I was trained for nothing. They immediately reject me and asked me to apply at other times." Renjun laugh with rejection that happened to him.

"But, It's a lie. I knew it." He still smiles.

"And yet you surprisingly upbeat, Renjun-hyung. Good spirit, I think." Jisung asked.

"Well you would be too if you found Moomin's dolls and sneakers on sale 50 percent off." Renjun put Moomin dolls and sneakers on the couch between Mark and Jeno.

"Oh how well you know me." Jisung rolled his eyes.

Renjun took the Moomin doll, he looked happy with the items he bought.

"They're my new 'I don't need job, I don't need my parents' I got great Moomin." He hugged the Moomin doll.

"How'd you pay for them?" Mark asked with a serious tone.

"Emmhh.. With a credit cards." Renjun trying to avoid eye contact with Mark.

"Who pays for that?" Mark asked again.

"My mmhh.. mmhh..." Renjun walked to the coffee ordering counter.

\----

"Come on you can't live off your parents your whole life. Stop using their credit cards." Mark put the credit card that Renjun had at the table and also put scissors on the table.

Now all the boys gather at the kitchen table in Mark and Jaemin's apartment. Mark wanted Renjun not to use his parents credit card so that Renjun could be independent.

"I know that. Woow.... I'm such a prince." Renjun covered his face with his hand.

"Mark-hyung, please give him a break. It's hard being on your own for the first time." Jaemin tried to calm Mark who was a little angry at Renjun.

"Thank you, Jaemin." Renjun patted Jaemin's arm.

"You're welcome. I remember when I first came to this city. I was so young, Mark-hyung still try to find a part-time jobs. So, I used our father credit cards for a while."

Mark opened his eyes wide when Jaemin told Renjun about the past where Jaemin was living for the first time without parents and Mark had not found a part-time job. Jaemin decides to use his father's credit card that he brought when something emergency happened.

Then Mark slapped Jaemin's arm and muttered "Don't talk like that in front of Injunnie."

"Geez.. Marky-marky. Anyway, I know exactly how you feel, Injun." Jaemin continue what he said to Renjun.

"There is one way to stop this." Donghyuck stood beside Renjun and showed a scissor in his right hand.

"Cut the cards? Are you nuts?" Renjun panicked a little when he saw the scissors that Donghyuck was holding.

"It's for your better life, Renjun." Jeno said.

"So, Cut. Cut. Cut." Chenle's words were followed by all, Renjun like there was no choice but to cut credit cards.

When Renjun finally cut off his parents credit card, everyone cheered.

"Welcome to the real world. It's sucks. You gonna love it." Mark stands up and hugs Renjun's head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my fanfic :D
> 
> Do you already know who the secret ship?
> 
> Good Job!! But don't tell anyone okay? :D

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading
> 
> sorry for wrong grammar :(
> 
> Please stay with me for the next chapter


End file.
